What Now?
by judged-by-God
Summary: formerly known as Emmett's Second Chance. read it. you might be surprised.


hey! i put this up a loooong time ago but never finished it and then i got an update from my email cuz someone had favortied it and it made me remember it and now i really wanna work on it and do better for it. so here is the first chapter re-done. thanks guys!

ok bella is a human right now.

p.s. critism is welcome. it helps me lol.

///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----

chapter 1. (emmetts pov)

_La di da di da.....ugh when is jasper coming home?!?!?! i need to show him my new moooves!!! _ I think to myself as I sit on the couch in our living room in Forks. It was nice and cloudy outside. The perfect day for my plans. Now that might seem an odd sentece for anyone outside my family. But thats cuz we are vampires. No joke. We exsist. Big time.

So here i am sitting here waiting...and waiting...and waiting...._ugh_. Waiting is soooo gay. It should seriously be banned. I decide to flip through the channels on tv for the fiftieth time in this past 30 minutes. Nothing.....again. _GRR this is house is _way_ to quiet!!!!_

"EMMETT!!!!! YOUR DEAD!!!!" (an: pun very much intended) ......_or not. I change my mind. This house is way to _loud_. Loud loud loud._

"OH MY GOSH! YOUR RIGHT! IM...IM DEAD!!! AAAAH" I scream back to alice as i hear her roughly slamming things around in her room.

_Hehe cracks me up every time. _I think to myself, grinning stupidly and giggling.

"Very funny Emmett. That hasnt been used since....hmm lets see....oh yes the last time you did something stupid and got in trouble!"

_Wow she is really mad. What did i do to her???.....Oh yeah. _ Now i rememberd that when i had went upstairs to grab my ipod i had passed her room and saw that she had upgraded her mattress to the ones in those commercials where you sit the wine glass down and then jump on the bed...and the it _doesnt _fall over!!! So i am mean how could i _not _try it?!

The problem is that im a vampire....and i weight a _bit_ more than the average human. And lets face it...a bit more than the average vampire too.

And i did actually think about this for a second...and then i ran to get a glass of something and found only dr. pepper but hey that worked. I set it up...and jumped. And guess what?! It didnt fall!!! But that kinda dissapointed me so i jumped again...higher. That did it. Oh boy did it do it.

"Emmett...darling. Why might i ask is there _dr. pepper ALL OVER MY BED!!!! AND NOT TO MENTION MY NEW DRESS!!!!!" Hmm oh yeah. Forgot to mention that too.....oops._

"Well you see what happened was...." But she cut me off.

"I KNOW what happened! You thought you were going to be funny! You always think its funny! But its not Emmet. It just you would think after living as long as you have that you could just _grow up._" And she huffed off.

_Ouch _I know i act carefree and like nothing bothers me but...that kinda stung a bit.

_Humph. Fine see if i care. Stupid pshyco mini vampires and thier new dresses. _I went to go find Rose. My wife. I smile at the word. It still never gets old.

I find her in the garage, working on my jeep. I smile again. _Im the luckiest guy ever._

She finally feels me staring at her. "Hey babe" She says, smiling up at me.

_Wow. She is in a good mood! _My smile widens. "Whatcha doin under there? Spicin up my ride??" I ask in a fake pimp voice.

She laughs. _Ahh _I sigh in my thoughts. _So beautiful._

"Stop staring at me goofball. Im all covered in grease and oil" Though she is smiling still as she chides me. She knew i wouldnt take her seriously anyway.

"Wanna do something later??" I ask her.

"Sure! Lets get out and have some fun! Hmm iv been wanting to go to that new carnaval they set up at the boardwalk in Port Angeles! Lets get everyone to go! Family outing time!"

_Double wow. She is in a _really _good mood. I think that might even include Bella! _

"Heck yes!!! Im in! Ill go tell the others!" I say practically jumping for joy.

She just laughs again. _Sigh.....just beautiful. And mine. _

If only i had known.

///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----

"But Aliiice! You have to come! Its a _family _outing! Meaning the _whole _family is required to go! Pleeeeeease!" I whined. No fair! She cant just ruin my whole night! All because of her stupid little dress.

"I said no Emmett. Jasper and i are going to pick out a new mattress" She gave me a meaningful look at the end.

"Aw i said i was sorry Alice!" I tried once more. Failure.

"NO. Ugh this is your fualt in the first place! If you had just left everything alone then we would be going too and you wouldnt be here again acting like a baby"

_Again.....ouch!! Does no one believe i have feelings?? Fine who needs her anyway. Jasper doesnt even like rides because of all the fear around him._

///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----

"Ma! Not you too!" _Ok. Now im grumpy. No one wants to come! Alice is still pmsing at me and Esme and Carlisle are going hunting. Humph._

"Im so sorry Emmett. We just cant postpone it any longer" I can see she feels guilty so i try to ease up.

"No worries Ma. Ill just drag Bella and Eddie along" I manage a smile at my clever nick-name for Edward.

"I heard that!" Called said Edward. I could hear Bella in the background sniggering. _Ha well at least someone likes my humor!_

"Ok dear if your sure. Have fun!....Just not _too _much fun ok sweetie??"

_Well there went that smile. I mean am i honestly that bad??? _

But i just reply "You got it mom!"

///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----

_"ALL EYES ON ME IN THE CENTER OF THE RING JUST LIKE A CIRCUS" _I belt out in my jeep.

Rose, Edward, and Bella all laughing so hard i was sure Rose and Edward would be crying if they could. Bella sure was.

"Okok Em come on we are here! Find a space so i can get Bella to a snack bar. She hasnt eaten hardly anything today" Commands Edward.

"But Eddieeee! I wanna go to THE KILLER!!! Its just calling my name!!" I whine....._hmm maybe i do whine a bit much....oh well._

"Em you can wait five minutes while i take her in there" Rose consoled me and cutting off Edward who was mad that i called him Eddie again.

We all sat in shock for a few minutes just staring at her.

_Talk about a change of heart. I mean the good mood? Inlcuding Bella in plans? TAKING CARE OF BELLA?? Thats a lot to take in._

"Ok guys..kinda creeping me out with the staring contest.." She laughs it off nervously.

Bella is first to recover. "R..really Rose. Its ok if you guys go on ahead" She was so red. I would have laughed but o was in shock as well.

"No really its fine. I wanted to ask you something anyway" She smiled at her and Bella hesitantly smiled back. You could tell she was pleased.

"OK! See ya!" I said as i grabbed Edward and ran toward the loudest screams.

///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----

"Whew! Was that fun or WHAT?!?!?!" I breathe as the ride slowed down for the fifth time.

"Yeah Em. Now can we get off please? I havnt seen Bella or Rose" He wounded worried.

"Oh relax! Bella probably just didnt want to ride this and Rose stayed with her...I wander what she was asking her about. Did you hear anything?"

"No....she kept blocking me.....i still dont see them. Lets go"

I finally agree, looking back sadly as the ride starts off again. 

"Hey so I was wandering...." I get cut off by a scream. Bella's scream.

///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----///----

sorry guys!! had to stop there and leave you with a cliffy. i love them! ill UD as soon as i can. keep me motivated by R&R please.


End file.
